In the particular case of warships, there is the issue of using protection devices that can be deployed very quickly to protect certain parts of the ship against a light threat such as an incoming rocket. The principle of such a protection device consists in deploying, in the path of a detected threat, a device that acts as a shield and that causes the threat to be destroyed or at least reduces its destructive power.
For example, these protection devices of the prior art may be flexible structures that can be inflated using a compressor or gas cylinders. However, such systems have the disadvantage of being of a high cost and of entailing a certain amount of maintenance logistics for transmitting the gases to the inflatable device.